


ripple effect

by RenderedReversed



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Cock Warming, Fairy Loki, M/M, Morning Sex, don't ask me what kind, messy i guess, there's not enough plot for that kind of concern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenderedReversed/pseuds/RenderedReversed
Summary: Loki wakes in want of Thor. Thor obliges.





	ripple effect

Loki wakes the morning after to the slow drip of sunrise through the arms of the willow trees.

He feels indolent and heated, still half dozing in the nest of bedding and sheets on the pavillion floor. There’s a looseness to his body that comes after being all wrung out—soft and pliant like petals of a honeysuckle bloom; liquid like tree sap, oozing down the bark of a tree flushed warm in amber.

Something curls in the pit of his stomach and he rubs his thighs together. They come away wet, tacky with last night’s pleasures.

Ah, Loki thinks, and no more: he stretches and arches and his thoughts are silent. The willows rustle at the faintest breeze and the lake laughs in ripples and the dragonflies are humming through the cattails and the brush, but his mind stays quiet. It’s not time to rise yet. The shadows are still.

He curls back and rubs his thighs together and thinks, maybe later.

But time is a shy thing here; the walls of the pavillion are low and he can see the ebbing glow of the lotus lamps floating in the lake around him. It reminds him of how the fireflies had danced the night prior and how Thor had looked illuminated in their glow, regal in silk, his gaze hot as it trailed down Loki’s body without shame or reserve.

“Husband,” he’d said, voice husky and deep with promise.

“Husband,” Loki had said, and took him to the shrine to perform his conjugal worship.

And worship Thor had. He’d sheathed himself inside Loki’s body more than once, pressing in big and full and hard before switching their positions and fucking up into him, murmuring holy prayers into his skin. Then he’d pressed him down into the sheets and cushions, using sheer power to hold Loki down with one hand and show exactly how well he knew what offerings Loki preferred to his alter.

The memory has Loki unconsciously spreading his legs. He didn’t think he’d remember how to close them once Thor was done, but he’d collapsed near boneless a few rounds after and then Thor had closed them for him, fucking into his thighs and painting him with their current mess.

“Mmm…”

If he hadn’t wanted it when he woke up, Loki certainly does now.

He wants—doesn’t even want to come; Loki’s only half-hard as he reaches behind him, trying to imagine how it felt like to take Thor into himself but hours prior. Day lacks the intimacy of night, but it’s nothing his mind can’t make up for him—nothing his craving can’t replace with the urge to feel full again. He takes three into himself and feels lacking still. Another, and yet—

The blankets shift and Thor’s heated, hard body presses up against his back.

“Having fun there?” he rumbles, teasing his own fingers in beside Loki’s.

Loki whines. It’s not enough. If Thor is awake, there really isn’t any need for fingers when he can have the real thing.

“Impatient,” Thor breathes, and rolls them over until he’s bearing him down into the mattress.

“Thor,” Loki gasps, moans, aches—“Thor, husband, _please_.”

“Oh, you’re _hungry_ for it today.” Thor sounds positively delighted.

“So maybe you should _feed it to me_ like a good husband ought t—”

Thor pulls Loki’s hand away and thrusts home in a single movement. Loki moans and hears Thor echo him. Yes, _this_ is what he needs—full again, he feels _full_ again, hot and stretched around Thor’s cock, used as nothing but a warm, convenient body to slide into—

He must’ve said that last part aloud, because Thor coaxes him to raise his hips, sucks a bruise into his neck and says, “Exactly. Little shadow, you were _made_ for me.”

Loki groans. The heat and affection swirl together in his head. He feels light and heavy; full and still aching for it even as Thor, present and hard, grinds their hips together and thrusts deeper, deeper like he’ll fuck his balls into Loki, deeper like he’ll never leave. Even though he’s still loose from last night, Thor is just so _big_ —Loki grasps at the velvet blankets and clenches. Thor peels his hand away and laces their fingers together instead.

He squeezes just as he pulls back and slams in again.

“Ah!”

“Such a slutty thing in the morning, aren’t you?” Thor says. All Loki can do is mewl in reply. “Yes; I think I’ll have you just like this every day.”

“M-mmm—”

It creeps up on him, this want from just being filled to having Thor come inside—refill him and keep him all plugged up with his cock. Loki doesn’t realize it until he’s literally begging for it. He pants, squeezing down on Thor’s cock and _wanting_ —

“Please—come, _ah_ , Thor—”

“I know, I’ve got you, don’t worry.”

He moves a hand up to Loki’s head and pets through his hair, running his fingernails across Loki’s scalp in the exact way he knows it’ll prickle with sensitivity. Loki nearly shivers out of his skin. It’s all too much; he just wants— _ah_ —he just wants Thor to have him every which way, fill him until he’s sopping wet with him, fill him up until Loki can’t think of anything else.

“Thor,” Loki sobs. “ _Thor_.”

“Hush, ah, sweet thing—” Thor groans, “—Gonna fill you up. Gonna make sure you don’t forget—”

Thor doesn’t even have to touch him; Loki’s so high strung that his orgasm crests upon him like a tidal wave. He can feel, distantly, the hurried shift in Thor’s pace, the way his murmurs grow more rushed, nonsense filtered with _Loki, yes, so good for me_ , and then—

Loki blinks awake again. Thor’s repositioned them both on their sides; he’s half-hard, still inside, petting Loki’s waist like one would a cat.

Loki still feels lightheaded. The pavillion seems significantly brighter and he grumbles, shrinking away from the sunbeams.

Thor laughs softly. Loki can feel it against his back, and he has the sudden urge to get closer to it. He grinds back, snuggles closer, and feels Thor’s grip tighten momentarily around him.

Thor nuzzles into his hair. “Again?”

“Mmm,” Loki hums. He reclines and listens to the sound of the lake, the brush of the willows against the pavillion rooftop, the vague humming of the dragonflies.

All is restful. Here, time dribbles to a slow.

“Soon,” Loki says. His eyelashes flutter closed, sunbeam-shy and lazy. “Stay with me.”

Thor kisses the crown of his head. “Of course, little shadow.”

**Author's Note:**

> just experimenting


End file.
